Yo amo a Fairy Tail
by rocio-asakura
Summary: La batalla contra Phantom Lord se había desatado. Muchos fueron heridos. Y todo había sido su culpa... [Saga: Lo que no se muestra] (Basado en el cap 21 y 22 del anime)


**[**Capi editado**] Capitulo basado en el capítulo 21 y 22 del anime!**

**Aclas:**

-… :Diálogos

-"…" :Pensamientos

(*)…hija de Heartfilia Konzern: En la versión del anime, Jose dice esto. Pero Lucy es hija de Jude. Supongo que se refiere a que es descendiente de la compañía del papá de Lucy, pero para que sea más claro lo voy cambiar en mi versión.

También cambie algunos diálogos originales, pero solo para dejarlos más claros.

**Lo que no se muestra**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo: Yo amo a Fairy Tail._

-Pu puuuuu –Plue estiro sus brazos en dirección a la maga estelar, intentando llamar la atención de esta.

Lucy le dedico una sonrisa al perro (**¿?**) antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos, comprendiendo que el espíritu de seguro se encontraba cansado por el viaje que acababan de realizar.

-Nunca más subiré a un condenado tren –balbuceo Natsu a su lado, sintiendo aun las secuelas de las náuseas que le provocaba el subirse en cualquier transporte existente.

-Siempre dices lo mismo –susurro la rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que Natsu tiene memoria de pez, por lo que no es capaz de recordar ni lo que dice –como era habitual, Gray no perdía la oportunidad para insultar a su compañero.

-¡Cállate cubo de hielo!

-¡Gray eres muy cruel! –Happy voló alrededor de Fullbuster, para llamar su atención

-Happy… -los ojos del mago de fuego brillaron, conmovido por ser defendido por el felino.

-¡No debes ofender a los peces! ¡Ellos son deliciosos y no se han metido contigo! –concluyo el gato azul, visiblemente enfadado.

Todo el grupo cayó al suelo.

-Em…perdón –Gray ni siquiera entendía porque estaba disculpándose.

-Happy traidor –susurro Dragneel, luciendo visiblemente traicionado.

-La misión salió muy bien –comento Erza, prefiriendo cambiar de tema.

Lo cual era verdad, habían concluido con el trabajo en tan solo 2 días, no habían destrozado nada en el proceso (**un verdadero milagro**) e inclusive habían podido disfrutar de unas aguas termales para relajarse (**cortesía de un complacido cliente**).

Con solo el recuerdo del agua caliente, las náuseas de Natsu volaron al olvido.

-¡Gyaaa! ¡Ese fue un buen trabajo! –concordó el pelirosa, sonriente.

-Y parece que el cliente realmente lo apreció –recordó Happy.

-Lo terminamos rápido porque yo estaba allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, idiota? –Dragneel observo fastidiado al mago de hielo.

-Solo recordaba cómo no hiciste nada y que fuiste un estorbo.

El rostro de Natsu choco contra el de Gray, desafiante.

-¿Qué tal si te enseño qué clase de estorbo soy?

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! -se burló el moreno.

-¡Cálmense! –Erza los separo sin mucho esfuerzo- ¡Y ponte ropa Gray!

Fullbuster chillo al descubrir que su vestimenta nuevamente parecía haberse desvanecido por arte de magia.

-Oigan…lamento interrumpir su conversación pero… -Lucy se acercó a los escandalosos de sus compañeros, y levanto el anuncio de la misión que aun cargaba- Yo fui quien eligió la solicitud para mí en un principio…entonces ¿Por qué todos vinieron conmigo?

-Es obvio –respondió el pelirosa con tranquilidad- Porque somos el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail!

-¡Aye!

-Cierto –por una vez, Gray le dio la razón.

Aquella respuesta provoco que un calor muy agradable recorriera el interior de la maga estelar.

-Bien, de acuerdo –exclamo la rubia, sonriendo avergonzada y feliz de que sus amigos la consideraran fuerte como lo eran todos ellos.

-¡Junto a mí, Happy, Erza, y el hombre de calzones no hay trabajo que no podamos hacer! –como siempre, Natsu no podía permitirse perder la oportunidad de molestar a su amiga.

-No me digas así –protesto Fullbuster.

-Sí, me tranquiliza que ella no fuera sola –incluso Erza decidió seguirles el juego en esa ocasión.

-¡Aye!

-¡¿No se olvidan de alguien?! –chillo Heartfilia, molesta. La agradable sensación en su pecho se desvaneció.

-¡Estamos bromeando! –rio Dragneel, tratando de calmarla- ¡No es para que llores Oopy!

Bueno…ok, simplemente no podía detenerse. ¡Fastidiarla era tan divertido!

-¡No estoy llorando y no me llamo Oopy!

-¡Lo siento! Me he dejado llevar y he terminado dañando a mi compañera. ¡No puedo permitir que esto siga así! Por ahora, ¿Puedes golpearme para castigarme? –rogo la pelirroja, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable.

Lucy no comprendía porque siempre las reacciones de Scarlet eran de lo más exageradas.

-Eso no es lo que tenía en mente –la rubia suspiro. ¿Cómo es que había terminado siendo parte de aquel grupo de locos?

Mientras continuaban avanzando por las calles de Magnolia, la gente comenzó a detenerse a su al redor y a murmurar con rostros que reflejaban pena. Aquello no le agrado a los magos en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso había sucedido algo en su ausencia?

Como respuesta a su pregunta, a lo lejos distinguieron su gremio, su amado Fairy Tail, prácticamente destruido, con inmensas columnas de hierro sobresaliendo por los techos.

¿Qué…qué era lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia?

º - º - º - º

Muchas cosas habían pasado. Phantom Lord había atacado Fairy Tail y el maestro Makarov obligo a todas las hadas a permanecer calmados en lugar de ir y buscar la merecida venganza. Había sido muy duro aguantar la ira. Pero cuando aquel gremio volvió a atacar, y esta vez en lugar de destruir un lugar, habían lastimado seriamente al grupo de Levy, la batalla no se había hecho esperar.

Natsu avanzaba furioso por la colina, llevando a un miembro de Phantom Lord a rastras. Luego de la batalla, y tras de que Fairy Tail se viera obligado a emprender la retirada de aquel asqueroso gremio, su fino oído pudo escuchar con claridad como Gajeel había pronunciado el nombre Lucy. Y con solo escuchar el nombre de su compañera, la furia que ya sentía se incrementó a niveles descomunales.

Se encontraba tan fuera de sí, que permanecía en silencio desde hacía ya un par de horas en un intento de tranquilizarse para poder interrogar a su rehén (**ya que si tan solo le sirviera hecho carbón, no se estaría esforzando por contenerse**).

Gruño por lo bajo. Si esos malditos le habían hecho algo a su amiga no existiría nada en el mundo que detuviera al dragon Slayer de carbonizar a cada miembro de Phantom Lord, uno por uno.

-Natsu, ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Happy volaba a su lado, realmente preocupado por su amigo y por Lucy.

-Obviamente voy a salvar a Lucy –respondió el aludido, apretando el agarre de su prisionero- Oye tú, dime dónde está Lucy.

-¿Q-qué voy a saber yo? ¿Quién es esa? –las llamas no tardaron de envolver por completo el cuerpo del pobre hombre, mostrándole que esa no era la respuesta correcta- ¡Está caliente! ¡Está caliente! ¡Me quemo!

-Dime –insistió Natsu con voz grave.

-¡No sé nada! ¡En serio! ¡Está caliente!

-Si uno más de mis compañeros resulta herido… "más si esa persona es Lucy" –agregó mentalmente, mientras volteaba para fulminar a aquel sujeto con la mirada- Tú no serás más que una pila de cenizas.

El hombre lloro desesperado.

-¡Nunca escuche sobre esa chica! –las llamas aumentaron- ¡Digo! ¡No sé nada de esa señorita!

-¿Ah, sí? Qué mal. Creo que es tiempo de hacerte carbón.

-¡Aye! –asintió Happy para ayudar a su amigo en asustar al cautivo.

Ya que aquellas amenazas eran solo para aterrorizar a aquel sujeto y poder sacarle información… ¿Verdad? Natsu no lo lastimaría en serio… ¿Cierto?

-T-tal vez ella está en nuestro cuartel general que está más al frente.

-Hubieses dicho eso en primer lugar –exclamo el pelirosa, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos.

El felino lo siguió sin dudar, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado. Por lo menos ya tenían una pista.

º - º - º - º

El frio del suelo ayudo a que Lucy recobrara la conciencia. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza no tardo en atacarla, y cuando este aminoro y sus ojos lograron enfocarse, se percató de que estaba en lo que parecía una mazmorra. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo, intentando recordar que había pasado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué se encontraba esposada?

-¿Te has levantado? Lucy Heartfilia-sama –un extraño hombre se apareció en su celda, poniéndola en estado de alerta.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-Soy el líder de Phantom Lord, Jose.

-¡Phantom! –con aquel nombre los recuerdos llegaron a la rubia de pronto. Era verdad, miembros de Elemento 4 la habían capturado. La gran duda era: ¿Por qué?

-Sé que está celda sucia y esposas son muy grosero de mi parte, pero actualmente eres una prisionera, así que espero que entiendas las circunstancias.

-¡Sácame esto! ¿Prisionera? ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle eso al equipo de Levy-chan?!

-Para alguien de tu nivel, he preparado un alojamiento para un invitado en vez del de un prisionero.

-¿De qué hablas? –en verdad que no entendía nada. Iba a seguir bombardeándolo a preguntas cuando sintió como un extraño bicho se desplazaba por sobre su muslo.

Un chillido no tardó en hacerse oír mientras se sacudía asqueada.

-Si cooperas te transferiré a la recamara –sugirió aquel desagradable hombre.

-No comprendo, ¿Por qué nos atacó?

-¿Nos? ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a Fairy Tail? –Jose sonrió complacido- Aquello sucedió…solo como efecto secundario. Nuestro verdadero propósito era obtener a cierta persona. Y esa persona casualmente era de Fairy Tail, así que los aplastamos en nuestro camino, eso es todo.

-¿Alguien?

-Vaya…eres más tonta de lo que esperaba, hija de la familia Heatfilia. Ese alguien eres tú, hija de Heartfilia Jude, Lucy-sama. (*)

Al comprender al fin la situación, la maga sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua helada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Parece que has escondido este hecho a las personas del gremio. ¿Por qué la hija de la familia más rica del país hace cosas tan baratas y trabajos peligrosos?

-¿Esto es…un secuestro?

-Oh no, nada de eso. Se nos solicitó llevarte de vuelta por nada más y nada menos que tu padre.

Al escuchar esto un profundo dolor oprimió su pecho. Entonces… ¿Ella era la culpable de todo lo qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel sujeto tenía que llegar a esos extremos?

-Estoy seguro de que Jude-sama busca a su hija, que se fue de casa. Es bastante normal.

-¿Por qué?...él no es el tipo de persona a la cual yo le importe –todo el desprecio que Lucy sentía por su padre le regreso un poco las fuerzas que comenzaba a perder- ¡Nunca volveré ahí! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca volveré a esa casa!

-Oh, que chica más problemática tenemos aquí

El líder de Phantom Lord lucía verdaderamente divertido, cosa que ponía a la maga nerviosa. Rápidamente la joven intento pensar. Tenía que idear un plan para huir de allí cuanto antes, pero ¿Cuáles eran sus opciones? ¿Qué podía hacer? O mejor aún ¿Qué harían sus compañeros de equipo en una situación así? A Natsu y Happy seguro se les ocurriría algo alocado y vergonzoso. Alocado y vergonzoso…¡Eso era!

-¡Suéltame! –la rubia se sacudió fingiendo estar apenada- Es que…necesito ir al baño –Kyaaaa aquello había sido verdaderamente muy humillante.

-Ese es el truco más viejo del libro.

Ok. Debía usar el plan 2: fingir debilidad.

-No…es en serio, por favor…ayúdame.

-Bien, entonces…. –Jose saco un balde de la nada, y lo coloco enfrente de Lucy- Hazlo. Hay muchas formas de lidiar con ese viejo truco.

¿Aquel sujeto pensaba que la había derrotado? Pues estaba muy equivocado. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Un cubo, ¿Eh? –fingiendo seguirle el juego, la maga se colocó delante del cubo para aparentar que iba a usarlo.

Y pudo observar complacida como Jose caía en un su engaño, volteándose escandalizado para darle "privacidad". Sin dudarlo dos veces la maga se acercó al repugnante hombre y pateo con todas sus fuerzas su entrepierna.

-¡Lo mejor es no subestimar los viejos trucos! –exclamo burlona, guiñándole un ojo- Entonces, ¡Cuídese!

Cuando Lucy corrió hacia la extraña abertura que poseía su celda, se percató con horror que se encontraba en la cima de una torre a varios metros del suelo. No tenía escapatoria alguna…

-Mal por ti… -tambaleante y aún muy dolido, Jose se puso de pie- ¡Esto es una cárcel en el cielo! –verdaderamente furioso, el hombre se fue acercando a ella a paso lento.

La rubia podía sentir su cuerpo temblar levemente mientras que aquel sujeto desagradable se le aproximaba más y más. Estaba aterrada, y se sentía como hacía mucho no lo hacía: Atrapada.

¿Pero cómo no sentirse así? Su peor pesadilla se había cumplido…aquel ser despreciable que era Jude Heartfilia estaba usando sus recursos para obligarla a volver a aquella prisión en vida. Y lo peor era que había destrozado su amado gremio, había desencadenado una guerra y habían lastimado a sus amigos…a su amado Fairy Tail. Ella era la culpable de todo, esa era la irrefutable verdad.

-"Levy-chan…todos…perdón" –el pensamiento se plantó con tanta fuerza en su mente que las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos, presionando por salir.

¡Pero no las dejaría! ¡Claro que no! No mientras aquel sujeto la miraba, buscando su debilidad. No sería vencida por él.

Con cada paso que daba el líder de Phantom Lord, era un paso que ella retrocedió.

No podía evitar preguntarse si así acabaría todo. ¿Acaso esta vez cortarían definitivamente sus alas? ¿Tendría que volver con aquel hombre ambicioso que decía ser su padre?... La verdad que quizás era lo mejor. Así nadie más sufriría y todo volvería a la normalidad para el resto. Ella no valía tanto sacrificio…ya había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en aquel sueño. Había sido maravilloso, sin dudas lo mejor que le había pasado jamás. Pero parecía que todo era demasiado perfecto como para continuar así. ¿Había llegado el momento de despertar? Entonces… ¿Ese era el final?

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando a lo lejos lo escucho.

_¡Lucy!_

Fue muy leve. Quizás había sido una mala jugada de su mente desesperada, pero con solo reconocer esa voz su cuerpo se cargó de pronto con todas las fuerzas que había perdido. Se sintió estremecerse de genuina felicidad ¡Era él! ¡Estaba segura de eso!

Era verdad…él nunca la dejaría.

Y la seguridad de ese pensamiento mando a volar lejos todos sus miedos. ¡No sería vencida! ¡No debía decaer! ¡No mientras el rosa de la marca de Fairy Tail estuviera en su mano!

Ignorando completamente las amenazas de Jose, y sin dudar ni temer se acercó al borde de la alta torre donde la tenían cautiva, para luego dejarse caer al vacío.

-"Escucho su voz… ¡Él está aquí! ¡Lo sé!" –Lucy cerro los ojos, y con toda la fuerza de su corazón intento llamar a aquel que desde que lo conoció había sido su más grande apoyo- ¡NATSU!

Y tal como la maga sabía, la figura del Dragon Slayer se distinguió a lo lejos.

-¡Lushi! –grito el aludido al verla caer, corriendo con toda la velocidad con las sus piernas eran capaces y sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado por el terror de verla en peligro.

Y tal como Lucy sabía que pasaría, Natsu salto de la nada y la atrapo entre sus brazos, pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerzas mientras daba una difícil vuelta en el aire para protegerla del choque contra una pared, la cual se desplomo con el impacto.

Al abrir sus ojos, la rubia se dio cuenta de que se encontraba recostada sobre el cuerpo de su salvador, completamente sana y salva.

-Estás loca, ¿Lo sabes? –hablo con dificultad salamander, sintiéndose enfadado por lo temeraria que había sido su compañera. No quería ni pensar que habría pasado si no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

Pero al sentir el papilar del corazón de ella contra su cara combinado con la calidez de aquel cuerpo femenino, comenzó a relajarse. Olvidando poco a poco toda la adrenalina que había sufrido al verla caer.

-"¡Lo sabía! Sabía que él me salvaría" –pensó Lucy, complacida de que su intuición había estado acertada- Natsu…sabía que estabas aquí.

El mago solo pudo asentir con el ceño fruncido como respuesta. Y no es que le desagradara que ella confiara en él de ese modo, todo lo contrario, ¡Lo ponía feliz! Pero… el extraño calor que lleno su corazón con esas simples palabras… lo incomodaba.

¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Tendría problemas su corazón que latía tan rápido?

-¡Lucy cayó del cielo! –comento Happy, llegando volando junto a sus amigos- ¿Estas bien?

La rubia asintió mientras se incorporaba con dificultad.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes las manos atadas! –observo el felino.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció Natsu, reaccionando. Con un rápido movimiento se sentó detrás de ella y sin mucho esfuerzo desarmo el nudo de las sogas- ¿Estas bien?

-Si…de alguna forma –respondió la maga, masajeando sus muñecas doloridas.

-Que bien. Regresemos al gremio –propuso Happy, sintiéndose más aliviado ahora que estaban todos juntos.

-¿Qué? ¡Este es el cuartel general!–protesto el dragon slayer, señalando el edificio- ¡Deberíamos…!

-¡Pero Erza dijo que retrocediéramos! –lo interrumpió el gato azul, conociendo muy bien lo que su amigo quería hacer.

-¡Ella tiene miedo! ¡Yo no temo a ninguno de ellos! –por supuesto que Natsu no se marcharía sin patear culos de Phantom Lord.

-¡El maestro ha sido severamente herido!

Ante las palabras del felino, el corazón de Lucy se oprimió de dolor. ¿El maestro? No…eso no era posible… ¡Él era uno de los 10 magos santos!

-¡Se los hare pagar por eso también!

-¡No puedes hacerlo tú solo Natsu! –Happy intentaba razonar con su amigo a como diera lugar. No quería ver a más gente querida siendo lastimada, y mucho menos a él.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Que no puedes hacerlo!

-¡No lo digas de nuevo! –Dragneel se tapó los oídos como un niño, para evitar escucharlo. Esas palabras habían herido su orgullo.

-¡Todos están heridos! –el felino no se daría por vencido.

-¡Yo no!

-Nab se rompió un brazo… -le recordó el gato, en un intento de hacerle ver al dragon slayer lo peligroso que era la situación.

-¡Eso le paso porque es débil –respondió Natsu con testarudez.

-¡Incluso Macao!

-¡Porque es un viejo!

Con cada palabra de Happy, una nueva daga se clavaba en el pecho de Lucy, destrozándolo. Más gente había sido lastimada por su culpa…muchos habían sufrido. ¿Por qué?…ella nunca había querido que todo aquello sucediera.

-Lo lamento… -susurro, arrepintiéndose de todo corazón por lo que había provocado- Perdón…

Al escuchar la voz quebrada de su amiga, ambos voltearon a observarla, confundidos.

Y las lágrimas que la maga había estado aguantando desde hace tiempo comenzaron a caer libremente.

-¡Todo esto…todo esto es mi culpa! –admitió, ahogando un sollozo. De seguro todos la odiarían, de seguro sería expulsada... ¡Pero ella no quería eso! Quizás era egoísta por considerar que tenía derecho a seguir su lado, pero era lo que su corazón de verdad deseaba- Aun así…quiero estar en el gremio.

Lucy se giró para mirar a sus compañeros, demostrando con sus ojos que sus palabras eran completamente sinceras.

-¡Yo amo a Fairy Tail! –confesó con el calor de su propio sentimiento quemándole su ser.

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –salamander estaba confundido.

-Lucy… -murmuro Happy, sintiendo ganas de llorar con solo ver a su amiga tan mal.

La joven se cubrió el rostro para evitar que continuaran viendo aquel lado suyo tan vulnerable, mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para calmar su llanto. Pero parecía que cuanto más intentaba calmarse los sollozos salían con mayor fuerza, completamente incontrolables.

Todo lo que se había estado guardando había estallado.

El dragon slayer comenzó a desesperarse al verla en ese estado. No entendía nada de lo que la maga hablaba. ¿Expulsarla? ¡Eso jamás! Ella era parte de Fairy Tail, y eso nunca cambiaria. ¿Por qué decía cosas así?

-Seguro puedes estar en el gremio. ¿Cuál es el problema? –intento consolarla el pelirosa, pero no funciono.

-Natsu, regresemos –sugirió el gato, a lo que el aludido asintió.

-Supongo que si… -el mago tomo del brazo a la rubia, tirando de este para que se pusiese de pie- Lucy, vamos, levántate.

-No la empujes tan rudamente –lo reprendió Happy.

Natsu se rasco la cabeza, incomodo. De verdad que no tenía idea de cómo debía actuar en una situación así. Miro fijamente a la joven, tratando de adivinar que sería lo mejor, pero al verla tan destrozada su pecho se le oprimió con dolor. Lucia tan frágil y vulnerable… de una forma que ella nunca se permitirá mostrar, lo que hacía que le doliese aún más.

¡Deseaba ayudarla! pero si ella no hablaba, él no sabía que hacer…y lo único que se le ocurría era protegerla y resguardarla hasta que volviese a ser la fuerte maga de siempre.

-Entonces te cargaré, ¿Está bien? –consulto con miedo, dando su espalda a la joven para que pudiera subirse a esta.

Un fuerte sollozo se escapó de los labios de Lucy. No se sentía merecedora de aquella bondad… y lo que la hacía sentir peor era que aun así deseaba el calor de su amigo para calmar el dolor.

Con escucharla, Happy ya no pudo contenerse.

-¡Ahora estás haciendo a Natsu llorar! –exclamo el felino, intentado ocular que en realidad era a él al que se le habían escapado las lágrimas.

-¡No, a mí no! –se quejó el pelirosa, irritado. Con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz subió a Lucy a su espalda y, cuidando de tenerla bien sujeta, se incorporó- ¡Vamos Happy!

-¡Aye!

Antes de avanzar, Natsu le dirigió una última mirada cargada de promesas de destrucción al cuartel de Phantom Lord. ¡Él quería pelear! Descargar toda la rabia y hacer sufrir a aquellos que habían lastimado a la maga estelar, pero con solo escuchar los suaves sollozos de esta, su sangre se había congelado…

Suspirando emprendió la retirada hasta su gremio, jurándose a sí mismo que las cosas no quedarían así.

* * *

**Terminado de escribir:** a las 17:30 del 26/09/2014

**Escuchando:** "Celtic Song" de Fairy Tail.

**Volví muy rápido jajajaja. Les dije que estaba muy inspirada con este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Respondiendo a review anónimo:**

Miriblackgm: _Muchas gracias por las felicidades. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Saludos!_

**Recibí pocos reviews del capi anterior. Espero que ese los inspire más a escribirme (**por favor?**).**

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

Caperucita iba caminando por el bosque, entonces cayo la noche…

y la aplasto.

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
